


Bottle's Neck

by TEC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: A girl has done something unforgiveable to her lover and is paying the price for, and her boy is dying just like her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Bottle's Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting a new mini-story very soon, as I've already put down the bones and they just a good shine. I'm not dead, don't worry, and hopefully I'll be able to take advantage of winter break and write my novella a bunch more.

As the cold wind blows over,  
She forgets she's not meant to sober.  
She fights with the bottle's neck,  
Forgetting whose neck she broke instead.  
She forgot what love was suppose to be,  
Betrayed the one who was meant for she.  
And now she sits all alone,  
A bottle's neck, a broken soul.

He drowns in work all day,  
Making something of his name.  
But the truth is this, he will never forget,  
The girl he loved, who is now broken.  
He could not repair his heart,   
So he left, what a start.  
No one could blame this deed,  
For it's not just her heart that bleeds  
.  
The shadows are closing in on her,  
As she tries to forget the love she hurt.  
But they are swift, without mercy,  
And it's her head that will bleed.  
Perhaps she deserves this, she thinks,  
Because the leader is the one she kissed.  
But as she wrangles the bottle's neck,  
All she can think of is the one that's broken.

He fights to escape everyday, but it's the same,  
He can't forget her, he loathes her.  
He cries at night, imagining the pillow is her,  
Trying to forget why is it he hurts.  
He hears the phone ring, and the shadows fill,  
He hears the phone ring, and his pain grows.  
He turns it on speaker, completely silent,  
And as they talk, all grows violent.

She is weak now, not making a sound,  
Blood is pumping, and it's hers now.  
Replaced her heart, they had to do,  
Because the leader she kissed ripped it in two.  
She cries into her pillow, imagining his warm chest,  
And she wishes that the nurses failed.  
Who could leave with this pain?  
Hurting the one that was meant to be?  
Drowning in all the mistakes?  
Only thinking about what-ifs,  
As they strangle the bottle's neck.

The doors crash open with a sickening thud,  
He forgets to breathe, only knows to run.  
The one who he loves is beyond hurt,  
And his chest is bleeding without her.  
He runs into the room, and he forgets why,  
It was dark in his room as he cried, all those nights.  
He marches up to the girl's bed, tears from his eyes,  
He kisses her, hoping that it won't be goodbye.  
Forgetting it all, he proclaims his love,  
Despite the betrayal, she's the one.  
And she cries, oh she cries, it's a wrenching sound,  
And he cries, oh he cries, he feels he could drown.

The girl screams, randomly screams,  
Agony suddenly, as she screams.  
She screams apologies, "I'm so sorry"s,  
She says she will never forget her sin.  
She hurt him, she's so sorry,  
He deserves better, he could get better.  
Why still choose her? Oh, she cried,  
She cried the most saddened lullaby  
She cried in his arms all damn night.

He holds her in his arms, keeping away the hair,  
He holds her in his arms, saying a little prayer.  
He prays that he could forgive her, truly forgive her,  
As the pain without her still persists.  
The leader that she kissed forever haunts him,  
He wants to run away, he wants to stay.  
The boy loves her, it's true,  
Without her, he knows not what to do.  
But with her, he knows just what to do,   
With her, he knows just what to say.

He says to the girl, "marry me" the next day,  
She cries her heart away the next day.

Forgiveness is not an easy road, it is painful,  
But if someone truly regrets, it can be mended.  
Moving on was a long road, a long road, a long road,  
But these two drive down that long road.  
They married in a year's time, both cried,  
And they said, "I do," at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you guys are doing well and that you are having fun during his trying time. This pandemic did have the benefit of truly showing who are the assholes in this world, so now we know who we should avoid for the rest of our lives. If you guys are not doing well, my heart goes out to you, and I hope you know that your kudos and hit is the last thing I want, I want my readers to be safe and healthy, because that is what everyone deserves.  
> I hope you all are doing well, and happy writing!


End file.
